


A Night to Remember

by lordbloodravens



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbloodravens/pseuds/lordbloodravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some sweet together time for Ed and WInry</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

It’s been about three months since Edward and Alphonse came back to the house. Winry stills wakes up surprised to find them there, she cooks and does automail repairs. She could be in Rush Valley, getting better at her work, but as of now she would prefer to stay at her home. After everything that has happened it feels safer to be in a known place and to be near the Elric brothers while they get used to a normal life again. Winry remembers the day they arrived perfectly. She had woken up early, taken a bath and started baking an apple pie. She couldn’t exactly pinpoint why she thought it was a good moment to bake the pie. Something inside her was telling her the boys were near. She had practiced making the dessert many times and had gotten pretty good at it, without trying to brag much. When Ed and Al finally arrived, in her front door, looking so big, Al with his sunken cheeks, Ed finally taller. They were here and save and everything would be normal again. She couldn’t help but to cry and hug them.

It had been a while since that happened and now it was a moonless night with the sky full of stars and Winry had trouble sleeping. Maybe going out for a glass of milk would soothe her a little. She left her bed and walked towards the kitchen. The light was on, she wondered who might be up at this hour too. It was Ed, shirtless Edward. Winry had seen him like that hundreds of times and had felt nothing but now it was different. Every time their eyes would meet her heart skipped a beat and she was sure he felt the same but nothing had been done about it yet. The both of them would act like there wasn’t any belligerent sexual tension between them.

When doing simple tasks as washing the dishes and Edward would just accidentally brush his hand against her arm a jolt of emotions would go through her body. Still they would kept quiet about it. The Elrics had just come back from a really extenuating journey and it didn’t felt like the moment to talk about love and relationships so she decided to keep her feeling to herself. Now they there were again, alone together, in the kitchen at night.

-”Can’t sleep either?” Edward asked 

-”No, lately these days I’ve been having trouble getting asleep.” Winry answered in hushed tone as to not wake up the rest of the household.

-” Before Al, got his body back and I was sleeping for him it was really easy to just close my eyes and wander off but as of now I spend hours rolling on my bed. I was gonna get a glass of water and then go back to bed. You?”

-”I’m just getting a glass of milk and then same back to bed.” To the mention of milk Ed made a grossed out expression but said nothing about it. He poured himself a some water and said.

-”Good night Winry, get some sleep.”

He left her all by herself again in the kitchen and while she sat to drink her milk, she looked outside the window to check on the quiet night that unfolded on the other side of the window. After finishing the glass she headed towards her bedroom but midway through the stairs she felt like going to her own bedroom didn’t felt right. Two doors away was her room, three doors away was Edward’s room. Winry passed by her own door and got to Ed’s room. Quietly she opened the door and without saying anything she got herself into his bed. She wasn’t sure what she was doing, or how he would react, she just wanted to be next to him and he gave her comfort.

-”Winry?! What on earth?” Edward seemed rather surprised but didn’t make her leave his bed.

“Is it ok if I just sleep here tonight with you? I’ll try not to bother you”. she asked in whispers, hoping he wouldn’t kick her away or cause a fuzz.

-”You could never bother me.” he caressed her face with his hand, a hand made of flesh and not metal, and the warm of his touch sent shivers down her spine.

-”Thank you.” there was a silence between them as their eyes stared at each other and suddenly out of nowhere, maybe because of the darkness, maybe because she hadn’t been able to sleep properly in four days, maybe because it was Edward, and he was so close she just felt like it was the right moment. “I love you”. 

He was quiet for a few seconds that felt ages for Winry but he finally smiled and said. “I love you too.” He then took her hand on his and while lying next to each other he got closer to her face and kissed her. A sweet and almost chaste kiss, shy of how she would answer. But Winry had waited for too long for this moment so she deepened the kiss and pressed her body against him. She could feel the cold of his automail leg and the shape of his muscles and the warmth that came from his body. She tangled her fingers on his long hair and took his hand down to her breasts where he found a nipple and rubbed his finger against it until it got hard. 

-”I love the way you feel, I love your smell, I love to touch you.” He would mumble all this against her neck, she barely able to understand him but the sensation of his breath on her skin were enough to moan his name. She takes off her shirt and is glad she wasn’t wearing any bra. The look of her naked torso makes Edward go hard and all he can manage to say is.

-”God, you’re so beautiful”. He then proceeds to put his mouth on Winry’s nipple a suck gently at it. She’s sitting now, on the bed with her back against the wall and can rest her chin over Ed’s head while he works her way down her abs and then her navel. He’s facing his in front of Winry’s cunt and she takes off her sleeping shorts, leaving her only with her panties. She was about to take them off too but Edward stops her and proceeds to get them off himself with great care, while running his nose and lips through Winry’s inner leg, feeling her smooth skin. He makes a trail of kisses up to where her legs meet in that wonderful thing that is her cunt and Edward can’t get enough of it, he wants to feel it, he wants to taste. He isn’t sure if this is something a lot of people does, he knows the basic of sex yes, but this? he had never heard about. Still it feels right when he kisses her down there, just ever so slightly, afraid of scaring but when Winry moans and her hips jump in excitement he’s sure this is the right thing to do. 

-”Can you do that again?” She asks and if it wasn’t as dark he wouldn’t see just how blushed Winry is when asking him.

-”You, you, liked that?” He’s surprised she actually asked but if it pleases her he won’t be the one denying her. So he goes at it again, just this time less shy about it, suckling on her clit and running his tongue all over wet cunt. It drives Winry crazy and she has to keep herself from screaming as to not wake up the others in the house so she grabs the sides of the bed as hard as she can and clenches her toes while thanking the skies for being able to feel such pleasure. And just when she thinks it can’t get better, he inserts a finger inside her, that goes easily as she is as wet as possible.

They went from not saying how they felt for months to Edward eating her out in mere minutes, but it felt so right. They had waited far too long, they had done their waiting and now they could finally give themselves to their needs.

Just as Winry thought herself close to came, Edward stopped and positioned himself over her. She could feel his warm breath on her face and the proximity of his body on top of hers. 

-”Is it ok for me to go in?” even in such a lustful moment as this he still worried about her comfort, and it made her love him even more.

-”Yes, it’s ok” she answered with a kiss. 

So he positions himself and enters her ever so careful as to now hurt her.

-”Does it hurt? Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop” he’s scared she might not enjoy it and knows a girl’s first time can be uncomfortable so he needs to be sure.

-”It hurts a little, but I want to keep going”. Winry answered while panting.

The feeling of WInry wrapping around his member could not feel any better, she’s so hot and tight and Ed starts thrusting at a slow pace as to not hurt her. While he’s inside her he places small kisses all over her neck and chest and reminds her how much he loves her. It feels so intimate, they are one right now and she’s so beautiful with her hair scattered on the pillow and her cheeks red and blushing and her breathing uneven. Edward could not feel any better and he begins to thrust faster and harder as Winry responds with a movement of her own hips to meet him and have him closer.

Winry starts feeling an orgasm building on her lower belly and just when she’s about to reach her climax Edward lets a guttural growl as he spills himself inside of her. When she feels the warmth of his seed inside of her, she can feel herself coming and let out an elongated moan while an electric feel goes all over her body and she can feel the inner parts of her cunt pulsing around Ed’s cock and everything is complete. He’s finally safe, and they have each other and most important they love each other.

After a few seconds inside her left for the both to relax Edward pulls out and fixes himself next to, placing little kisses all over her head and caressing the line of her curves with his hand. 

-”I love you” he says again just to make sure it wasn’t just lust when they said it before.

-”I love you too” Winry says as she places her head on his chest. They’re all sweaty and tired but couldn’t feel more at ease right now so they fall asleep in each other's arms until the sun starts creep in on their window and the memories of a wonderful night fill their heads.


End file.
